Doorbell
by lycan-cub
Summary: George finds out that a slip in routine can cause akward moments. Please R&R. G/E Slash.


_(AN: Here is a one-shot I happened to dream up last night and then woke up and started writing at three in the morning. Hope you enjoy.)_

**Doorbell**

George looked up from his file as his apartment door opened. Elliot walked in and took off his coat.

"Hey."

"Hey," George said.

Elliot kissed him and sat down on the couch next to him. George put down his file and looked at Elliot.

"You okay?" Elliot smiled sadly.

"A little girl. We found her in Central Park. She was raped and strangled. She was six years old."

George sat there and listened. His brain told him to ask more question but he pushed the urge away.

"Aren't you going to shrink me now?" Elliot asked.

"Not this time but I'm going to order take-out. We're going to take a shower and the maybe we will talk some more." Elliot smiled slightly.

"Are you sick?" Elliot teased and felt his forehead. George rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so you order and I'll take care of that shower."

George kissed Elliot and grabbed the phone. Elliot got up and walked to the bathroom.

When George got off the phone and walked into the bathroom, he was greeted by Elliot standing in the shower. Elliot ran his finger through his hair and leaned against the wall. "Well what are you waiting for doc?" George smiled as he got undressed.

Elliot hugged George closer to him as he kissed him. George broke the kiss and kissed him along the jaw and down his neck. Just as he got lower the door bell rang. Elliot groaned. George stepped out of the shower.

"I'll get it," he said as he grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed the money off the table.

Normally George would check who was at the door but this time he just opened it. He was surprised to come face to face with Olivia and Cragen.

"Olivia, Don," George said quietly.

"Hey baby you need help with…," Elliot stopped when he saw who was at the door. George turned and looked at Elliot who looked at George. They were both wet and only had on towels.

"I'm going to get dressed," Elliot said walking backwards towards the bedroom.

"You might as well come in. I'll be right back out," George said looking at their shocked faces. George walked to his room when Elliot was pulling on some sweatpants.

"So?" George looked at Elliot.

"I think their in shock." George opened up a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and two under shirts. George handed Elliot an undershirt. Elliot pulled it on. George quickly put on his clothes. He then kissed Elliot on the neck.

"Relax."

"I am. You okay George?"

"I'm fine. Ready?" Elliot nodded and kissed him.

George walked out of the room and Elliot followed. Olivia and Cragen were sitting on the couch. George sat on the smaller sofa and Elliot sat down next to him. George leaned against him.

"So what do you need?" George asked.

"You forgot to sign a psych evaluation," Cragen said. George looked surprised.

"Do you have it?" Olivia handed him the file. The door bell rang.

"I got it." Elliot said as he got up. "Get me a pen Elliot." Elliot grabbed a pen off the desk. George took it out of his hand and smiled in thanks as he signed.

"How long?" Olivia asked.

"About four months," Elliot said from the door.

"Going on five," George said handing the file back and sitting back.

"I'll see you two in my office tomorrow," Cragen said with a small smile.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Captain," Elliot said passing by with a bag. He leaned against the kitchen doorway. Olivia smiled at him. Elliot looked at her and mouthed that they would talk later. She nodded.

"Well we're going to leave you two alone."

George walked Cragen and Olivia to the door. He closed the door and sighed. He walked into the kitchen to find Elliot eating out of the food carton.

"That went well," Elliot said.

"Could have been worse," George said, grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Tomorrow we face the music. I don't think I'm worried about it though. I think the Captain is okay with it. So is Olivia."

"I'm not worried either and John gets his money on that bet," George said smirking. Elliot smiled.

"That's going to be fun to watch." Elliot said as he leaned down to kiss George.


End file.
